villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Maoh King
The Maoh King, otherwise known as the Wizard King, is the main antagonist of the first nine episodes of Genma Wars. He was voiced by in the Japanese version, and in the American dub of the anime. Biography Sometime after the destruction of human civilization by nuclear warfare, the Great Genma King appoint the Maoh King with prolonging the war on the Earth as well as providing him with Genma-human hybrids. After a few years, the Maoh King becomes bored with his duty of reigning over a worthless planet, and he decides to take his boredom out by forcing women into bearing him children. Besides his short-tempered demeanor, the Maoh King is equally reviled for his sheer love of rape. The Maoh King desired an heir with immense power; if the child that was born from the result of rape didn't meet his impossible standards, he would either kill or abandon them. His wife - Parome - holds him in contempt for his behavior as she constantly prays to the Great Genma to remove the "sickness" from her husband. The Maoh King is introduced in the episode "Offspring in Genma". After watching his son, Katsu, successfully defeat all of his opponents, the Maoh King abruptly feeds him to monsters. Nuu - Katsu's mentor - confronts the king on this. Out of anger, the Maoh King transforms Nuu into a wolf and sends him to the Hito Tribe to retrieve a human woman. Non - in an act of sparing her village of the Wizard King's wrath - willingly sacrifices herself to the maniacal wizard. The resulting children were twins, which Non names Loof and Gin respectively. Nuu was originally going to take both twins to the Maoh King only to give her one to raise when she expressed grief over the idea of losing them. Nuu informs his king that the boy that he left with Non was too weak, but he'd keep an eye on them. Loof is raised by Parome in the Genma Castle to her chagrin. At some point, the Maoh King received a potential victim who not only was beautiful, but she willfully gave herself up in return for becoming a wizard. However, the Maoh King feeds her to his monsters, as he felt that she was too trashy for his tastes. He then turns his servant into a lifeless doll. Years later, Loof transforms into a human, and is unceremoniously expelled from the castle. Parome takes this as an advantage to murder her hated stepson. The Maoh King himself also states that he will take immense satisfaction in seeing his head on display. Despite this, he did state that he still felt some love for Non, and requested to see her again. Paranoid, Parome sends her assassins out to murder her. When the Maoh King realizes that she was dead, he continues his pursuit of having an heir as if nothing had happened. Towards episode 9, Loof and Gin reunite and they team up with their half-siblings in a siege on the castle. After Parome kills a majority of the half-siblings, Loof and Gin confront their father. He professes that he only created them to sate his boredom, and attempts to kill them. Before he could give the fatal blow, a dying Parome stabs the Maoh King in his gut. In retaliation, the Maoh King stabs her. Before his ultimate death, the Maoh King opens a time portal, and tells his sons to go back and change the past thereby preventing his destiny as well as theirs. While the timeline still exists, the Maoh King and his wife are still dead. As for the Great Genma, his plan of making either one of the twins the next Maoh King fails. Category:Deceased Category:Rapists Category:Anime Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Demon Category:Magic Category:Spouses Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Parents Category:Homicidal Category:Pure Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Adulterers Category:Archenemy Category:Monarchs Category:Abusers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Pawns Category:Oppressors